


bokuto drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: shorts centered around fukurodani's energetic ace and captain, bokuto koutarou
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 23





	bokuto drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this meme once, and i can’t remember what it was exactly but it made me want to write this

bokuto pouts, arms crossed and head turned to the side to avoid eye-contact with you. anyone with a brain lnew that he was putty in your hands. anyone but you, anyway.

“i don’t wanna go,” he states, digging into his current position deeper, sporting the same pout like a child refusing to move from his favorite spot on the couch. he huffs and closes his eyes to stop himself from catching a glimpse at you.

it doesn’t help that you’re standing in front of him, tongue poking out from the corner of your mouth reading kenma’s e-vite to learn to play dnd together. it’s something bokuto knows you’re interested in, but he most definitely is not. you could go on your own, why should he have to?

your mouth is portruding out in the form of a kissy-face as you scroll through the invite for what seemed like the third time. bokuto knows your eyes are sparkling, he saw it just before he decided to dodge your persuasive aura. (he hasn’t dodged it)

“i wanna go,” you mumble, more to yourself than to bokuto. of course you wouldn’t force him to go. bokuto’s a good friend, but so were you. bokuto knows that you don’t care if he goes or not. 

additionally, you wouldn’t want him to drag you to something you weren’t wanting to become apart of. 

but he’s already melting. he makes the mistake of slightly turning his head and opening one eye to sneak a peek at you. then he makes his next mistake: opening his other eye. and the view of you furrowing your brows together and examining the details of kenma’s invite has him feeling like soup.

he groans and leans back in his chair, pulling out his hair. it doesn’t matter if he says no, but he can’t say no when you’re involved. 

he slams both hands on the table in front of him, startling you and himself. did he mean to hit the table that hard? he shakes his head. “okay, let’s go,” he says in one quick slur.

your eyes light up as you look at him, a big smile forming on your lips. “you’re gonna go?”

he nods. “i’ll go if you’re there.”


End file.
